


Penmanship

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Academia (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: Katarina likes to observe Lux, but what will her latest observation lead to?
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Penmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWindrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWindrunner/gifts).



Katarina made it a little habit of observing Lux whenever she wasn’t looking. At first it was curiosity, as there were only a handful people who even dared approach her, and never with such a bright smile on their faces. So she kept her little watch going, trying to find out the ulterior motives behind those smiles, yet the more time went by, the less Katarina remembered her original intentions. She’d catch herself staring just a bit too long, got just a bit too lost in her thoughts; those soft thoughts she’d deny having, deny thinking about Lux’ slender hands, her infectious laugh. Still, this little thing was a welcome distraction from the Academy’s harsh days, even as she kept it a secret from Lux.

Or so she thought.

It was the last weekend before exam season, the last two days to spend either cramming or panicking about not having crammed enough – unless you were Katarina du Couteau. She spent the last two days lounging around, occasionally going through her notes, or in this semester, pestering Lux. That’s at least what she called it, but they both enjoyed each other’s company, more than they’d both be willing to admit.

So on this Sunday afternoon Katarina had claimed Lux’ bed for herself, half-napping, half-reading her notes, while Lux was studiously solving some exam-prep questions. The sound of Lux’ ballpoint pen scrawling across the paper made staying awake harder than usual, but it was endearing, in a way Katarina couldn’t quite describe. With everything being digital, Lux still opted to take notes and solve problems in such an old-fashioned way, just like she herself did – albeit for entirely different reasons.

The almost melodious noises stopped, followed by angry-sounding scribbling, a few curses, and a sad sigh. Curious, Katarina got up from her comfy spot and stalked over to Lux who was holding something in her hands. They were inkstained, she noted, and the offender must’ve been the pen Lux was trying to fix. It didn’t seem salvageable, but it also didn’t seem like a special ballpoint pen.

It was just… A pen. So why did Lux seem so sad about it?

“I don’t think it’s fixable, you know?” Katarina said, but it just earned her an upset glance from Lux. Irritated by her lack of words, she huffed. “What’s so special about it?”

Lux pouted this time, as if forgetting that Katarina did not in fact have mind-reading powers, even if it sometimes did seem that way. But battle and conversation were still two different pairs of shoes, and this time, Kat had no idea what was going through Lux’ head.

“It’s probably silly, so don’t laugh,” Lux finally started, a bit embarrassed, “but it’s the pen I borrowed from you on my, what, second day here? So I’m sad to see it go.” She twirled it slowly between her fingers, ignoring the additional ink smearing across her skin.

“You kept it all this time?” Disbelief snuck into Katarina’s voice – she was not used to such sentimentality.

“Well, yes. It reminded me of you, you know? Of the first time we got onto Graves’ bad side together. It’s been my stalwart companion ever since.” Lux laughed, her gaze wandering from the pen to Katarina.

Katarina didn’t know what to say – or if she should even say anything, so she simply opted to rest her chin on Lux’ shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but Katarina did not miss the slight blush spreading across Lux’ cheeks nor the nervous glance in her direction. The pen stilled in Lux’ hands as Katarina finally gave in to an impulse she had thought long buried – it was just a peck on the cheek, but it was also _a peck on the cheek._

“You’re adorable, Crownguard, you know that?” She said, trying to make what had just transpired look nonchalant – yet the slight tremble in her voice and a blush matching Lux’ betrayed her. Just as she wanted to escape back to the bed, Lux grabbed ahold of her hoodie, yet all the courage had left her with that action, so she just awkwardly held on, not quite able to let the words she wanted roll of her tongue. It was terribly awkward, yet neither really made any semblance to move.

It was the start of something new, borne from both impulse and furtive glances.

“So, um, Kat, want to take a break with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, my thief of memes<3
> 
> Battle Academy is fun to work with ngl. There's going to be more short ficlets in the future c:
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments, they're all very appreciated<3


End file.
